1. Technical Field
This invention generally relates to a device and method for locating a hidden object, such as a beam behind a wallboard and simultaneously activating a power tool to engage the hidden object with a work implement.
2. Background Art
In construction, it is common to need to locate a hidden object such as a beam or a stud behind a wall as part of the construction process. Location sensors, commonly referred to as stud finders, have been developed to accomplish this purpose. In normal operation, stud finders are used to locate a hidden beam or stud and the area is then marked with a pencil. Thereafter, a power tool, such as a drill or a nail gun, is used to direct a drill bit, screw, nail or other implement through the wallboard into the hidden beam or stud.
During most construction projects, this process is repeated many times and the construction worker needs to have handy at all times the stud finder, marking implement, such as a pencil, and the appropriate power tool, drill or nail gun. Unfortunately, stud finders are often misplaced, pencils or other marking implements break or are no longer sufficient for marking the wall and the power tools must be laid down as the other steps are performed. When such power tools are laid down, they may fall, which can be especially dangerous if the work is being done from a scaffolding. In addition, such implements may be a further hazard as individuals can trip over them.